Saving Olympus: Birth of a Hero
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: My name is Garry Homes. The world has been taken over by the Titans and I, as one of the two last demigods, is the only one to help since Annabeth is captured. Guess how far I'll go. I'll give you a hint: As far as it takes.
1. All Hades Breaks Lose

Prologue

*All Hades Breaks Lose*

Percy Jackson ran through the streets of Manhattan. He had his sword, Riptide, by his side, and was apparently running from the Titan of Water, Oceanus.

"TO KILL HIS ONLY SON, IS TO KILL POSEIDON!" roared Oceanus, whipping at Percy. He barely misses, and the Son of the Sea continues to run. His face had turned purple from all the running, but he knew never to stop. He coughed and ran. He knew his last defense was water, but still, Oceanus will also have a boost. He coughed and felt the last bit of energy drain from him.

He saw the water and thought he could get help from his father. He jumped and Oceanus' chariot followed. The whip lashes against Percy's weak point and he flinches. For a second, he free falls in the water, then he comes back to his senses.

A beautiful palace sits in front of him. He enters to see his father. "Hurry in! Oceanus' army is invading!" said Poseidon, signaling Percy in. Percy collapsed on a couch were Amphitrite and Triton sat. He inhaled and exhaled rapidly, short and fast.

Poseidon walked over and looked over his exhausted son. He patted his back and gave him some eternal water. Suddenly, he was powerfully strong, able to rip down a mountain.

"Now, son, let's go take down Oceanus" said Poseidon, leading Percy out into the battle…

**Meanwhile in Manhattan**

Annabeth Chase ran down the street with Thailia Grace, Hunter of Artemis. Thailia shot arrows at invading monsters, and whoever got past her, Annabeth took out.

"Where's Percy?" asked Thailia.

"Last time I saw him, running from Oceanus" said Annabeth, knifing a hellhound. Grover Underwood galloped up with his unit of satyrs.

"Thailia, we have no chance of survival. Kronos is riding to us and Percy's not here to defeat him" said Grover.

"Well, I'm the original child of the prophecy, maybe I can still be it" said Thailia, walking off towards Kronos.

"NO THAILIA!" roared Annabeth, running towards her. Grover put her arms behind her back and pulled her into the Empire State Building. Annabeth burst into tears.

"She's going to be okay" assured Grover.

"SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE OUT THERE! PERCY IS!" roared Annabeth. Grover pulled Annabeth's head into his chest and stroked her hair as she cried.

"It's going to be okay" assured Grover.

**Meanwhile in the Sea Palace**

Percy and Poseidon both tried to fiend off Oceanus' army with no way out. Neither was injured, but they were both lacking the ability to take them off. The battle raged. Soon, Oceanus joined it on the front lines.

"YAH!" he roared, whipping at his seahorses to go fatser. The chariot _WHHOMED!_ by Percy and Poseidon, and into the palace.

"AMPHITRITE! GET THE BATTLE STATIONS READY!" roared Poseidon.

Triton realized the enemy and armed the cannons. The foyer was empty so the soldiers looked around confused. Triton grinned as they entered the point of target.

"FIRE!" roared Triton. The cannons blast and the soldiers ambushed them. Oceanus whipped with his whip, clearing a circle for him to stand in.

"GET BACK AND GIVE ME THE PALACE!" he roared.

"NEVER!" roared Amphitrite, re-starting the battle. Bombs busted, people cried in terror. Your average battle.

**Meanwhile in Manhattan**

Thailia met up with Kronos at Queensbro Bridge. Where is Peruses Jackson?" asked Kronos. Thailia suddenly recognized Kronos to be in the body of Luke Castellan. She knew he gave his body to Kronos, but it's always a shock.

"Little Thailia, Huntress of Artemis. Came to face death…" said Kronos. Thailia shot an arrow at Kronos, which just returned to her. "I am invincible…don't you see?" Kronos asks.

She faced boiled red. Her fist clenched. "WHY DID YOU DO IT LUKE!" she roared.

Kronos' gold eyes went back to blue. "I wasn't wanted. No one did want me. My father hated me. He never cared about me. Kronos take back over" said Luke, becoming Kronos again.

"He loved you. He really did. Now kick out Kronos. We can stop the Titans!" roared Thailia.

"He can't I have control now!" roared Kronos. His scythe swung, and hit Thailia in the neck. She fell dead, as Luke took back over for a second.

"Thailia…" he chocked out as Kronos took back over.

"Now for the rest of the demigods…" said Kronos, marching off.

**Meanwhile in the Sea Palace**

Triton was holding then back well until Oceanus went on foot. He marched with his whip and came to Poseidon. He slashed and a whip-lash came on Poseidon's face. Percy drove Riptide into Oceanus, forgetting he is immortal. A grim smile spread over Oceanus' face as the whip that ended Percy's life hit. That hit got Oceanus' a painful punishment.

Oceanus captured Poseidon, Amphitrite, and Triton and brought Percy's body to Kronos.

**Meanwhile in Manhattan**

Oceanus walked up with the body and the prisoners. "I love it when we get prisoner and dea…that's Percy Jackson" said Kronos in shock.

"I didn't mean to" whimpered Oceanus.

"You'll take Prometheus' punishment. To the rock with you" said Kronos, snapping his fingers. Oceanus disappeared, to his eternal punishment.

The Titans then charged the Empire State Building.

**Meanwhile in Camp Half-Blood**

Chiron galloped getting ready for the coming Typhon. They knew they couldn't beat him, but why not die trying? The coming storm suddenly seemed to be formed into the Father of all Monsters: Typhon himself.

The monster splashed down into the lake, destroying the Poseidon cabin. He destroys all the cabins, before noticing the demigods.

"Kill the godlings" he said in a robotic voice, walking over.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" roared Chiron. It was no use. They were long gone.

**Meanwhile in Manhattan**

Kronos had entered the State Building and was in Olympus. He had captured Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hera, and Ares. Artemis and Apollo had fled and were defiantly long gone. Typhon rounded the horizon and the remaining Olympus knew it was over. They had sent the cow-serpent to some unknown location to protect their life.

Soon they are all captured. Even Hades, who Kronos used a spy to capture. Olympus had fell, and this is were my story began…

* * *

**So, how'd ya like it? Good isn't it? This is my first 'THE TITANS WON!' story, so I might need some correcting. I know it switched settings alot, it just had to hapen all over the world, right? Please review! My reputation after my story The Forbidden Games (65 reviews 0_o) depends on it!**

**~Derek**


	2. One Little, Two Little, Three Hundred Mo

Chapter One

*One Little, Two Little, Three Hundred Monsters?*

I walked down the hollow streets of my home at Manhattan. Life here got bad once the Titans beat the gods and exposed the Greek world to mortals. Now we have to seek out demigods and report them. If we are seen with them, we are killed. I hated being a mortal, until the day I figured out I'm **NOT** a mortal. That I was indeed, a demigod.

It started as I ran away from my home. I felt like my mom didn't care about me. I ran through the streets of Manhattan, hoping my mom doesn't find me and bring me back. I don't won't her and she doesn't won't me. I lived in Central Park, right outside her apartment. The next day, she came to look. "GARRY!" she called. When I heard this, I ran in the opposite direction. I never knew why she was so protective, until I turned twelve, the day I met Annabeth Chase, the most wanted demigod of all.

One day I walked through the streets of Manhattan. I saw the torn down Empire Stae Building. I saw the statue of Kronos standing at the tip of Mount Olympus. I wondered what happened that day...I wouldn't find out till...**later**.

I entered, to see the damage. I heard scruffling then a puff of gold dust and smoke. I girl with wild gray eyes and brown hair zoomed past me, as if running for her life. Then, I didn't know it, but she was. I looked at the dust on the ground and saw were that girl had dropped a note. It read: _Plan ready. What's the prophecy now?_

I looked in confusion. There hasn't been a prophecy since...well, Perseus. I knew that girl was in trouble, so I thought I'd help her. I went to the armory, put on a helemnt, and held a shield with a Λ on it. I also grabbed a spear, and walked out into the streets. What I saw was unbearable.

I saw the girl, trying to ward off about three hundred monsters. All in the area outside of the Empire State Building. "Good, another half-blood" she said, taking down a monster.

"What?" I asked, looking for another of what are known as half-bloods. The Titans hate them because they are the children of the Olympians, they're sworn enimies.

"Yo, half-blood, HELP!" roared teh girl I reconized as Annabeth Chase. I shook my head and charged. Why does she think I'm a half-blood? Because of this armor? I decide to help anyway. A half-man, half-bull known as the Minataur, charged at me with his Ω shaped ax. He swung and it dented my shield. I decide to pull a Spartan and jumped into the air. My spear landed squarly in the monsters head. It exploded into dust and I moved on.

Next, was Medusa. That was a hard one. I couldn't look at her. Soon, finally, I got her down. I heard Annabeth chant something like: Ó bárma diabolěs! and through a gold coin into the ground. A hole emlted into teh groudn and she dragged me towards it.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"No time to explain! Just get in the car!" she said, putting me into the taxi that just appeared.

"Were to" screeched one of the three ladies in the front seat.

"HHB Headquarters!" roared Annabeth as the monsters started to get close to the cab. The things sped off, nearling hitting everything.

"Gimme the eye!" roared one.

"Then give me the tooth!" roared a second. The two switched between the eye and tooth. I knew about them now...wow, they fight more in real life thna in the myths...

"What does HHB mean?" I ask.

Annabeth turns a sudden green adn throws up on the floor. Her head spins and she throws-up a second time. I try to keep in my own vomit, but it doesn't work. Soon, we are both vomiting like crazy. The sisters throw us out and we are left alone in the woods.

We let our stomach settles then walk deeper into the woods. "Who's your father, kid?" asked Annabeth.

"Dunno. He abdoned me my mom said" I reply.

"No, he didn't. He returned to Olympus. He's an Olympian. By your black hair and eletrict blue eyes, I'd say he's Zeus" said Annabeth. We break into a clearing were a huge mansion stood. Ancient Greek writing was on the roof which I quickly translated as: HBB: Home for Half-Bloods. So that's what that meant.

We entered to see a half-goat, half-human run by. "GROVER SLOW DOWN!" Annabeth roared.

"Can't, Katie wants to tell me somthing in the kitchen" he said, running off. Annabeth rolls her eyes. I point at his direction.

"Satyrs. Go to your room. It's probaly been a tough day for you" said Annabeth handing me a key with 13/67/9 on it. I found the room with that number on it and entered. I had a 90" plasma, a Olympian sized bed, and all the food I could think of plus more. I decide I'm too tired to try out anything besides the bed. I strip off my armor and put down my spear and crash on the bed.


	3. Fighting Lessons

**Sorry it took me so long! Also sorry it was short, I had totaly forgot about this project! I'm going to TRY to update faster, 'kay peeps? Please say you'll still read. Pwwwwwweease? *Little baby kitten eyes* PWWWWWWEASE?**

Chapter Two

*Fighting Lessons*

I awoke to the sounds of trumpets. I rubbed my eyes to see gray ones meet mine. "AH!" I scream, then fall from my bed. Annabeth laughs her head off as that same half-goat, half-boy walks in.

"This the new guy?" asked the thing.

"Yeah. Garry, this is Grover. He's a satyr" says Annabeth, looking concerned.

"What?" I asked, excepting a new answer.

"It's hard to explain. Your first class in Greece History. Good, 'cause you need to learn" said Annabeth, ushering me out of my room.

"Were is it!" I yell, but she doesn't answer. I just roam the HHB Headquarters. Appearntyly there is alot of safe houses, but this is the main one. I walk around until I find 'History' on a door. I guess this is it, so I walk in. My teacher stood in the front of the room and signaled me to sit down. I do so. I am surrounded by people that looked alike and diffrent. It's wierd.

People stare at my eletric blue eyes and stare. They whisper stuuf like: "Is it him?" or "The savior?" I just pass it off and continue with class. It was wierd. Talking about the creation of the Olympians, rise to power, Westarn Civilization, all that. It was very boring.

Next I have...training. Whoo-hoo.

I grabbed my sword and was ready for anything. I swung it as a bulky kid positioned a dummy in front of me. I swung, missing it by inches. "Okay, maybe a sword isn't the best for you..." said the bulky dude. He searched through a closet and came out with a spear-looking thing. "A lance. Perfect for you."

I readied it and attacked with it. I quickly jabbed in and out, tearing the dummy to pieces. The bulky dude had to drag me away. I coughed and swung my lance around. Suddenly, I was holding a sword in my hand. The bulky dude stared at me in shock. "Y-you're-_the one_" he said, falling to his knees. I glanced around. Everyone followed his example.

That's when a blonde haired dude walked in. He had electric blue eyes like mine.

"My name is Jason. Y-we think your a son of Zeus. Like me. We can't tell you much now, but you'll learn in time" said the boy named Jason.

"Whoa-wait, WHAT? Z-Zeus? Lord of the Sky? The Father of the Olympian house?" I said in shock.

"Surprisingly, yes. Twirl your sword to the left and come with me" said Jason. I twirled it to the left. Except a sword or a lance in my hand, a paper clip rested in my hand. I threw it up and a lance landed in my hand. I stared at it in awe. I twirled it to the left and the paper clip was back in my hand.

"Come on" urged Jason.

"To where?" I questioned.

"We have something to talk to you about. Something about-you may get it one day, but not now" said Jason, like he didn't want to tell me.

**Ooooooooooo, cliffie! Hope ya liked it! I don't like flames so don't flame. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at ALL. CC is okay, IF IT'S NICE. So, peace out suckas!**

**~Derek**


End file.
